


Jealous

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry's jealous





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For [](http://zeta0497.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zeta0497.livejournal.com/)**zeta0497**

"Is he asleep?"

"Finally." Hermione walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Harry. He had built a fire while she was reading to Teddy, so the room was warm and comfortable.

"I think he just likes hearing you read to him," Harry said as he moved his arm around her shoulders. He tugged gently, and she leaned against him, snuggling into him.

"I think he's just stubborn and refused to sleep because you told him he looked tired." She moved her hand to rest on his thigh and sighed in contentment. "He takes after his godfather in that, you know?"

"I'm not stubborn," he muttered as he brushed his fingers along her neck before moving them into her hair. "He was sleepy but he stayed up to hear you read. See? He likes you more."

"Harry, he's five. He likes being tucked in and read a book. I highly doubt that qualifies as liking me more."

"Hmph." Harry pulled her closer. "He doesn't like it when _I_ read to him."

"That's because you don't do the voices the right way. However, I do them perfectly," she said smugly. She looked up at him and smiled when she saw him scowling. "Fortunately, there are many things that you do perfectly, too." She kissed him lightly. "Stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are. While I think it's somewhat adorable in moderation, you really don't have to worry about Teddy replacing you. So stop whining and kiss me."

"I wasn't whining, and I'm not worried. He'll be wanting a broom soon, and there's no way that you'll be teaching him how to fly and play Quidditch, so I'm safe." He smirked before he brushed his lips against hers. "But, for the sake of making you feel better, I'll go ahead and kiss you."

"Oh, for my sake, is it?" She nipped at his bottom lip and squeezed his thigh.

"Mmm...yeah," he murmured, tightening his grip on her hair as he shifted on the sofa. He kissed her again, teasing and playful, before he smiled. "Alright, maybe my sake, too."

End


End file.
